Broken Hanyou
by BioChick
Summary: On their way back from defeating Naraku, something happens that shocks the group into the realities of life.rn[InuYasha OneShot]
1. Broken Hanyou

_**A Broken Hanyou**_

_Revised on December 4, 2005. Please feel free to move ahead to the next chapter if you have already read this chapter before revision. Minor grammar problems and other such trivial issues will be changed There is no need to read again._

They were on their way back from Naraku's castle. Kikyou was dead, again, and Kagome had the rest of her soul returned. InuYasha was happier than Kagome thought he would be. 'After all, losing your love once is hard enough, but twice?'

She couldn't imagine the pain that he felt, but a small part inside her was glad that Kikyou was gone. 'Now he is all mine! No! Stop it Kagome! That isn't right! He should be able to be with whom he wants, not like I care who he loves.'

Miroku and Sango were behind her, chatting merrily about wedding plans. Miroku had finally proposed, but at one of the worst times in the history of proposing: on the battlefield, covered with Naraku's tentacles, leaning over Sango with her leg broken and twisted in an unnatural way.

Kagome smiled as she heard the familiar sound of flesh meeting flesh. Miroku just couldn't keep his hand off her rear. Sango stormed past Kagome to walk with Kirara and Shippo. Because Kagome had improved her miko skills to include healing, Sango was almost as good as new, only suffering from minor aches.

InuYasha chuckled at the monk's apparent displeasure at losing his rather agreeable walking partner. He paused suddenly, making Miroku run into his back.

"Hey! InuYasha, it is common courtesy to tell someone that is walking behind you when you are going to stop!" He pulled himself off the ground and stared at the hanyou.

Kagome turned around, "InuYasha? Everything alright?" InuYasha seemed to get pulled out of a daze as he blushed and stalked by the group.

Kagome ran to catch up with him. "Hey, is everything okay?"

InuYasha gave her a sidelong glance and crossed his arms in the sleeves of his haori. "Keh! I'm fine!"

Kagome frowned, "Somehow I don't believe you. InuYasha . . ." she was cut off by the screech of a falcon youkai.

Kagome gasped as InuYasha picked her up and jumped away as the falcon youkai fired a ball of energy at the ground where they were just standing.

InuYasha growled as he attacked the youkai. "Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!" he yelled as his claws slashed through the youkai.

The youkai amazingly, dodged the attack and dived toward Kagome. She wasn't fast enough to dodge the flacon's attack and the group watched in horror as her blood spilt over the ground. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he killed the falcon with his Wind Scar attack.

He rushed over to her and cradled her in his arms. "Kagome! Oh, kami!" He surveyed the damage done by the youkai. They hole in her stomach was gushing blood and her organs were clearly visible.

"Inu . . .Yasha," Kagome whispered, coughing as the blood seeped into her lungs.

InuYasha's eyes were bright with unshed tears as he silenced the miko. "Shh, don't try to talk. We'll get you to Kaedae and she will help you!" Placing his arms around her, he lifted.

She gasped as pain shot through her body. "Sorry!" InuYasha said quickly, putting her back down.

"InuYasha, we won't be able to move her with that hole uncovered. Her insides will fall out if we try to carry her." Miroku, with a calm face that hid his inner turmoil, stood with Sango sobbing quietly against his shoulder behind the hanyou and the miko.

"No! We have to try to get her to Kaedae's hut! I won't let her die! I can't," he added to himself.

"InuYasha," Kagome gasped out. "I should have . . . told you . . . earlier." She was having trouble breathing and InuYasha grew worried.

"Kagome please, save your strength. I'll find a way to help you, just don't go!" InuYasha was on the verge of tears as he realized he might not be able to save his love.

Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha, I love you."

InuYasha's eyes went wide and his ears perked up. "What? Really? Kagome, I . . . I love you too." He bent down to pull her close to him. He missed the small smile that graced her features before she finally went limp.

"Kagome? Kagome! No!" InuYasha cried. The earth shook as it mourned the loss of the miko.

InuYasha threw his head back and let out a howl. Sango, Shippo and Miroku held each other as the howl of a mourning hanyou hit the deepest part of their hearts.

**MEANWHILE (With Koga)**

Kouga and his tribe paused in their travels as the howl reached their ears. "InuYasha? What did he do now? Kagome!" Kouga whispered to himself. He turned and ran toward the sound.

**MEANWHILE (With Sesshoumaru)**

Sesshoumaru looked up from Rin and Jaken as the sound of his half-brother's howl reached his ears. Rin started to cry and Jaken jumped up and down in distress as they also heard the broken cry.

Sesshoumaru almost let his stone face slip to show the compassion he felt for his brother's unrest, "Foolish brother, fell in love with another miko I see." Although he shouldn't have cared, and would never admit that he cared, he turned and also traveled toward the broken sound.

**MEANWHILE (Back with the InuYasha-group)**

InuYasha was on the ground, hugging Kagome close to him. 'She did love me! She actually loved me! And now it's too late!'

Miroku knelt down besides InuYasha, tears wetting his face. "InuYasha let me do a ritual to help send her soul to the next world peacefully."

"No!" he snapped angrily. "She isn't dead! She can't be! Kagome stronger than all of us! No!" He pulled Kagome's body closer to his as a silent waterfall cascaded down his cheeks.

Miroku sighed and returned to Sango and Shippo. He whispered to them, "Let's give him some space. He needs to mourn Kagome, we should go on Kirara and circle the area to make sure nobody bothers him."

Shippo nodded, his shoulders shaking. Kirara transformed and Shippo hopped onto her head. Miroku helped Sango up and then climbed up behind her. He threw a last glance at the broken hanyou before taking off.

_**A/N: I was feeling depressed when I started this so I am sorry for all the Kagome lovers out their. I don't like it when she dies either, but like I said, I was having a really bad day.**_

**_Thanks to all the reviewers who actually liked this story, I have decided to continue with it. To all the reviewers who didn't like my story and felt the need to tear it apart, I fixed all the things you said were wrong. As for the fact that I used English-dubbed words instead of Japanese words, I AM NOT JAPANESE, and I do not know all these Japanese words. However, I use commonly used words that I have found in other fan fictions. If you have a problem with that, please don't read my stories. Also, does anyone know that there are no flacons in Japan? I didn't know, so I used one. Please don't give me grief about that._**

_**Read & Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Hanyou-Chapter 2**_

Miroku, Sango and Shippo flew around the mountainside, searching for anything that might bother InuYasha. Killing off a demon that ranged too close, Shippo suddenly stiffened.

"What is the matter?" Miroku asked the young fox kit.

Shippo turned his head around quickly, searching for something on the ground. "I smell Sesshoumaru! He's really close!"

Sango and Miroku gasped. "Are you sure?" When Shippo nodded, they also began to search the ground for a glimpse of the white-clad demon lord.

Guiding Kirara closer to the ground, Sango was the first to spot Sesshoumaru. "There he is!" Kirara flew down to the clearing where Sesshoumaru was walking.

Sango hopped off the firecat, holding her giant boomerang in a ready position. "What do you want with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru paused, looking over the demon slayer with cool, calculating eyes. "I merely wish to see what my brother is doing with his miko. I heard his mourning cry and it is my duty to see him."

Miroku stepped up next to Sango. "Is it your duty as Lord of the Western Lands, or your duty as his older brother?"

Sesshoumaru paused once again, to look at the monk. "How dare you question me, filthy human? It is none of your concern what I do."

Sighing, Miroku walked out in front of Sango. "Give me a better reason."

Silence resounded throughout the clearing as Miroku's statement was processed.

"Do you have a death sentence human? I don't need to give you a reason to see that hanyou." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes you do need to give me a reason, or I will suck you up into my wind tunnel. Give me one good reason to let you see InuYasha."

A staring contest was thus initiated. Demon lord versus Buddhist monk. Shippo silently bet on Sesshoumaru to win.

Sesshoumaru quietly said, "I wish to see him because he is my brother, albeit half, and he should never have to utter that mourning howl so early in his life. Although I despise him, it is my duty as his brother to remove his source of pain."

Miroku nodded. "You may see him. But be gentle, if you can. He is not very willing to see anyone."

Sesshoumaru nodded, though none but Miroku could tell. Sango and Shippo watched as the majestic demon lord glided past them.

After he was gone, Miroku sighed and slumped his shoulders wearily. "I'm glad that is over. Now we just have to deal with Koga."

"What! You mean Koga's coming too?" Sango exclaimed. "How do you know?"

Miroku shook his head. "I will explain later. We must hurry and catch him before he gets to InuYasha."

Sango nodded and leapt onto Kirara again. "Off we go!"

Sesshoumaru stepped onto the mountain path, slowly taking in all the blood and gore. 'My, my brother. It seems as if you have gone crazy with sadness.'

Stepping over the corpse of a boar demon, Sesshoumaru came across a figure huddled against the side of the mountain. He could hear someone muttering, "No, no, no, it can't be true. No, no, no, it can't be true…."

"InuYasha."

The muttering stopped and a white head lifted from its perch. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother looked him over. Suddenly, the Tessusaiga landed at his feat. "Take it, I don't want it anymore. Just kill me if you must and let me be."

"Funny, neither do I. And I won't kill you when you are like this."

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "What are you saying? That you don't want me dead? That you have been 'playing' with me this whole time? Asshole!"

Sesshoumaru almost let a small smile slip onto his face. "I don't want you dead. I never really wanted you dead. I was just frustrated with you. But this is not the time to go into that. Why are you in such misery?"

InuYasha lowered his head to the woman in his arms. "Ain't it obvious? She said that she loved me. I was too dense to see and now it is too late. I will never be with her."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?" Sesshoumaru spoke as one would to a two year old. "If you love her enough, you can bring her back."

When InuYasha heard this, he set the woman down gently and leapt up. "Are you saying that there is a way to bring her back?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You do not listen well brother. If you love her enough, bring her to my castle. I will see to it that you will get her back."

InuYasha looked back at the woman and then back at Sesshoumaru. "Lead the way."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for InuYasha to pick up his woman before going to pick up Rin and Jaken.

**_A/N: To all who have wanted me to update, I apologize. I had just started high school when I posted the first installment of Broken Hanyou. Since then, I have dealt with school work, boyfriends, and a hell of a lot of life issues. Now, finally, my life has come to somewhat of an orderly flow… if that makes sense. I will be updating more often, but not as often as I used to, thanks to new restrictions by my parents and to the fact that I am a sophomore in high school. Please bear with me and I will write and update as fast as I can._**

_**Please Read & Review!**_


End file.
